


Taming Chanyeol

by baeconandeggs, halCYonstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Corgi Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Dog Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Enemies to Lovers, Husky Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Rutting, Smut, cursing, friendly banters that may include name calling, mentions of rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/halCYonstars/pseuds/halCYonstars
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol got off on a rocky start, rubbing each other the wrong way. A corgi hybrid and a husky hybrid who fought or avoided each other.But then, they rubbed each other the right way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 50
Kudos: 599
Collections: BAE2020





	Taming Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hapkido9061](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/gifts).



> **Recipient:** hapkido9061  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:**  
>  To my recipient, hello! I hope you like what I wrote despite being a pinch hitter.  
> Dear BAE mods, thank you for considering me as a pinch hitter. Glad to participate again.  
> Bae readers, this is kind of far from what I contributed last year. I hope you can still guess who I am. I’m quite happy with how this turned out. Kindly leave me a comment.
> 
> Read on!

**\- PART I -**

Baekhyun is afraid of Chanyeol.

When the husky hybrid first came into the Kyung DOlgi strawberry farm, he was a mess. Baekhyun could smell the blood that had dried on his clothes and see the ones on his arms. His white ears were showing and his blue eyes were cold, unfathomable. Kyungsoo smiled at him then, in a sympathizing way, asking him for understanding, “I’ll explain later. I'll get his room ready first. Could you point him to the bathroom and help him clean up?”

When Baekhyun nodded, Kyungsoo left them alone.

Despite being afraid, Baekhyun braved an introduction. “I’m Baekhyun.”

He was met with silence and a glare. The husky hybrid sniffed the air left and right, and turned. When he turned, Baekhyun saw the grayish white tail hanging behind him. He wonders why the hybrid doesn’t have the customized pants for hybrids like them.

“Are you looking for the other hybrid?” Baekhyun asked as the husky hybrid kept sniffing. “Uhm, it's me. I’m a hybrid too.” His brown ears popped out as the husky hybrid faced him again. His curly brunet hair easily masks his ears.

Baekhyun has been very domesticated so most of his hybrid attributes were masked. He’s able to control the appearance of his ears and can even make it go up and down with great control. He showed this to the hybrid husky, left ear, right ear, up, and then down. He even matched it with the tilting of his head.

But, Baekhyn’s attempts for friendliness was met with a big huff from the other hybrid. “Tch.”

By this moment, Baekhyun has felt sad for how the other hybrid has been treating him. He tried to understand, though. It’s not the first time he’s met a hard hybrid.

“Come, I’ll show you where you can clean up.” Baekhyun softly coaxed the other. 

It was a very silent and short trip to the bathroom and Baekhyun was able to deposit a clean towel to the other hybrid before the door promptly closed to his face.

With a sigh, Baekhyun went back to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

  
  
  


“Thank you for starting, Baek.” Kyungsoo said when he entered the kitchen.

“Was he abandoned too?” Baekhyun has been itching to know more about the other hybrid. They spoke softly, not to gossip, but to respect the other hybrid’s feelings.

“Such an impatient corgi. He kind of is, in a way. But not directly.”

“Soo, be direct please. I can’t keep up if you speak like that.”

Kyungsoo laughed lightly at Baekhyun. “He’s from a fighting den. I heard from Officer Minseok that they were able to rescue hybrids from there and Chanyeol needed a home.”

Baekhyun sighed at his owner’s heart. “And he’s to stay as long as he wants, just like the others?”

“Yes, Baekhyun, just like the others.”

Kyungsoo has been known to adopt a hybrid or offer them a temporary home. Baekhyun was not the first one, but he’s the only one who stayed. Kyungsoo found or rescued the others. But Baekhyun was abandoned by a tree in the DOlgi farm. Everyone else went their own ways when they felt like they could be independent or found their mates. And Kyungsoo has always supported this.

Baekhyun has always stayed.

Kyungsoo doesn’t consider himself as Baekhyun’s owner and it took the corgi hybrid a while to stop himself from addressing the human as his owner. But he’s always thought of this as so.

“Hey, Baek. Can you check on Chanyeol? He’s been in there for too long.”

Baekhyun went to the second floor to check on the other hybrid. Their dinner would be served soon. The corgi hybrid found the door to the bathroom slightly ajar, the light was on, but no sound of water.

Everything happened too fast.

One moment, Baekhyun was holding the door knob, looking for the other hybrid, and then the next moment, he was pinned on the wall, teeth bared at his face.

Baekhyun wasn’t even aware that Chanyeol was standing naked in front of him. He was shaking and too scared. “D-dinner’s almost ready.”

“Get out.” It was a whisper but Baekhyun felt like it was a loud shout.

He shook as he went out of the door and walked straight to his room. Baekhyun wasn’t able to eat dinner that night.

After that, Baekhyun has always been afraid of Chanyeol and kept his distance from him.

  
  
  


Baekhyun hates Chanyeol.

He had put a great distance between them. At least of which their space allowed. Still, the hybrid seemed to be intent on making his presence known, seeming to be appearing wherever Baekhyun was. But then, he had done something that made Baekhyun really hate him.

Baekhyun was reading a book in his room one night, about a silly girl and a wolf. It was as uninteresting as a fly in the wall but Baekhyun had nothing else to do but coop up in his room. He wished he had said yes to Kyungsoo’s offer before to put a television in his room. But truth be told, he might have been slightly anxious because of someone’s non-stop sneezes. Though, it didn’t sound like Chanyeol was about to die.

And then Baekhyun heard rustling by his window. He didn't mind it at first, blamed it on the wind, but then the rustling was added with low growls. Baekhyun stuck his head out of the window and saw Chanyeol destroying his juniper shrub.

“Hey!” Baekhyun loudly shouted. “Stop that!” he quickly retreated and dashed out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the house. He stopped and glared at Chanyeol who’s laying by the now destroyed bush. “Why would you do this?” Baekhyun almost cried.

Luckily, for both of them, Kyungsoo arrived at that moment. “What happened?”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun almost whined but hurt was predominant, “my plant.”

Kyungsoo deeply exhaled, confused and disappointed. Chanyeol was sitting on his knees, head low, and sneezing. There’s little scratches on his arms, most probably from the juniper’s cones. “Alright, we’ll fix this later. Both of you return inside. I’d have to buy antihistamines for Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was the first to heed his words. Baekhyun stayed for a bit, looking sadly at his bush.

"Baek, I'm sorry. I'll help you in the morning, okay?"

There was an obvious pout in the corgi hybrid's lips. It's times like these that his corgi hybrid side dominates him, looking like a lost pup.

Baekhyun dragged his feet inside the house. Across his room, he heard Chanyeol's sneezes. He still doesn't understand why the husky hybrid decided it was a good idea to trample on the bush when he's clearly allergic to it.

Junipers were known to be one of the common allergens for hybrids. Others are much affected by it while others would pass it off with sneezing. Baekhyun hasn't been affected by the plant, ever. That's when he decided to grow the shrub. It's been long since Kyungsoo adopted a hybrid that it skipped his mind to warn Chanyeol about the allergen.

Perhaps that was the reason why Chanyeol trampled on the bush. Maybe it was his way of eliminating the allergen.

Chanyeol sneezed in the other room again. Baekhyun crunched his fists, feeling guilty of how it's his fault that the other hybrid was suffering because of him. Kyungsoo raised him to be loving and considerate of others. Not revengeful and one who harbors hate. He fetched a bag of ice from the fridge and proceeded to knock on Chanyeol's door.

"Chanyeol?" He asked, "May I come in?"

There was a grunt from the other side, and then, "Yeah."

Baekhyun entered with his head down. He slowly closed the door and then raised the ice bag in front of him, all without looking at the other hybrid. "Uh, here. I heard it helps with the allergies."

He felt Chanyeol's callused hand take the bag from him and saw his legs. When Baekhyun braved to finally look at Chanyeol, he immediately regretted it and shrieked.

"Yah! Why are you naked!?"

"Why are you shouting?" Chanyeol asked him, looking very confused, as if his state of nakedness wasn't a good enough answer.

"Because you're naked!"

"And so? I do it all the time."

"What? B-but not outside!"

"Yeah, well, I'm in my room right now."

"You should have told me!"

"Please stop shouting, Baekhyun. Really. If you haven't noticed it yet, I don't really have a lot of clothes so..."

"Then you should have told me. Wait here."

Baekhyun exited Chanyeol's room to get some clothes for him. It's a good thing that Baekhun has a liking for clothes two sizes bigger than him. He handed Chanyeol a loose shirt and baggy pants. Well, that's what they looked like on him. On Chanyeol, however, the shirt hugged his body well, showing much of his chest and the shape of his torso. The baggy pants weren't as baggy anymore as they hugged Chanyeol's thighs a little tight. "I think it's okay," was his passing comment.

Chanyeol shrugged noncommittally.

"I'll get going now. Just... put the ice bag." And Baekhyun was really about to leave but he saw Chanyeol's back and how there's little red dots on the white shirt. He belatedly realizes that Chanyeol had pricked himself on the juniper shrub. “Chanyeol, you’re hurt.”

Chanyeol turned his neck around to check his back, a soft ‘oh’ escaped his lips. “I thought I got rid of them. Don’t mind it.”

But Baekhyun cannot  _ not _ mind. “Sit here, let me help you.”

Chanyeol sat on the seat Baekhyun pulled out, straddling the back rest so there’s no hindrance for Baekhyun. He pulled the shirt from his back, baring the little pricks on his back. Baekhyun pulled one and got no reaction from Chanyeol. He noted the chain of his necklace, never taking it off even when he’s bare naked.

They were silent for a bit and Baekhyun felt awkward. He has felt hatred for this hybrid just a moment ago, how did it turn out like this? His palm was flat on Chanyeol’s back. It was so warm that it’s bordering on feverish. Even as a hybrid, Baekhyun has not been this hot. What’s more, he saw some of the wounds and scars that are clearly not from the juniper shrub. There are long scratches along his back. Then he remembered Kyungsoo’s words.

“Do you not like talking about it?” Baekhyun asked, curious about Chanyeol’s past.

“About what?” He felt the vibrations on his palm when Chanyeol answered him.

“The fighting den?”

“Not really. You just haven’t asked me.”

“Oh.” This was their first civil conversation. How was he supposed to ask? “Do you strut naked around there too?”

Probably not a good first question for Chanyeol to open up about—

“Yes. It’s only when I came here that I had to wear clothes the whole time.”

“Wasn’t it… weird for you?”

“It’s what I knew, it didn’t feel weird. Wearing clothes was weirder. Feels like it’s restricting my movements.”

“What about these scars? There are wounds here that’s untreated too.”

Chanyeol shrugged under his touch. “I couldn’t lick those so they’re not healing.”

“What!?” Baekhyun was shocked to say the least.

“What?” Chanyeol turned his head to look at him. “Don’t you know the miracles that saliva can do?” And then he smirked.

Baekhyun twisted a particular little cone that made Chanyeol flinch. “Just look forward.” He mumbled to prevent Chanyeol from seeing his reddened face. He’s quite sure that his ears are perked up too. “It might help but that’s unhygienic.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “It’s what I did and I’m still alive, right. Look, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun perked up, suddenly too aware of his name. But he regretted it the next second.

Chanyeol held up his arm and showed a particular spot where a tiny juniper cone was lodged. He took it out and then licked the open wound.

“Chanyeol! That’s—!” He exclaimed but lost his words when the wound started to close. Chanyeol was smirking at him again. Baekhyun loudly sighed and maneuvered the other hybrid so he’s facing forward again. “We’re hybrids, Chanyeol. We heal fast. But some wounds would fester if we don’t treat them right.”

Chanyeol hummed under him and seemed too nonchalant. Was he that reckless to care so little for his body?

As if Chanyeol heard his thoughts, he answered. “We didn’t really have the luxury of a healer, or someone close to that. We wake up, eat, train, fight, sleep. If you lose, or vexed the handlers in any way, you won’t have meals.”

“And… what about you?” Baekhyun remembered how Kyungsoo would worry over Chanyeol skipping his meals. For a time, Baekhyun thought it was because of him. He thought he made Chanyeol feel unwelcome that’s why the hybrid skipped some meals. All this time, it might have been because the husky hybrid wasn’t used to eating three meals a day.

Chanyeol proudly scoffed. “I’m the best rookie they had. I am the champion of the ring.” He sounded so cocky. “Was working my ass off to it, at least. Too hard, that I may have butted heads with some of the handlers some time too many. They don’t have much patience, those lot.”

Baekhyun made an ambiguous sound to indicate that he had been listening. He did not understand why Chanyeol sounded so proud. He was quiet after that and was quick to dismiss himself when he finished applying medication on Chanyeol’s bigger wounds and scars.

“The bed is there to sleep on, Chanyeol.” He said in lieu of a farewell. He noted how the bed is fully made while the duvet is bundled up in a corner. He guessed the other hybrid isn’t used to the bed either.

Chanyeol shuffled behind him as he quickly retreated. Before Baekhyun could close the door to his room, Chanyeol was able to slide a snarky remark. “Thanks. I can pay you back, just tell me if you need me to lick some wounds.”

Baekhyun hated how Chanyeol smirked at him. He hated how the remark may have aroused something in him. He writes it off as hate. Chanyeol aroused hate in him.

  
  
  


Baekhyun spent his time working on Kyungsoo’s strawberry farm. He planted strawberry seeds and spread bird nettings over some of the layers. By the end of the day, he’d be too tired and opted to take his dinner first and retire to his room before Chanyeol could even enter the house.

But Kyungsoo would catch him, sometimes.

“You should end this little fight you’re having with each other.” Kyungsoo spoke behind him one time when he was resting. He was in the middle of the strawberry row, squatting way down, and looking at Chanyeol’s direction.

“It’s not little, Soo. He scares me.”

“That was one time, Baek. When he was new here. He reacted that way because he didn’t know you.”

Baekhyun was remotely pacified. “What’s he even doing?” He asked as the half-dressed hybrid climbed up  _ his _ tree with thick ropes in hand. The silver chain of his necklace glinted to the sun.

“I think he’s trying to build you a swing.”

“What?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, hm?” Kyungsoo suggested as if it’s the most obvious thing to do.

Well, Baekhyun was not just about to sit there and do nothing when someone is messing up with  _ his _ tree.

“Hey!” Baekhyun shouted at the foot of the tree. “I said, hey!”

“I heard you the first time, little pup.”

“Who are you calling little?” Baekhyun put his hands on his waist as he glowered upwards at Chanyeol. The glower soon turned into shock when the husky hybrid jumped from the branch and down to the ground right in front of Baekhyun, in all fours. Slowly, Chanyeol stood up on his two legs, showing the other the difference in their size.

Chanyeol smiled smugly, “see anyone smaller here?” He planted his big hand on top of Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun shook the hand immediately. And then asked with annoyance,“What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Chanyeol stepped aside, removing himself from blocking the contraption behind him. Without a doubt, he made a swing. One that Baekhyun was quite doubtful of. He was then gently pushed by Chanyeol on the shoulders so he’s standing in front of the swing.

“Sit,” was Chanyeol’s simple command and Baekhyun had done so.

“Why even make this?”

“It’s so boring here. At least have some fun.” Chanyeol moved behind him. “Hold tight.”

As if the command wasn’t enough, Chanyeol grabbed both of his hands, tightening them on the ropes beside him, and pushed him. There wasn’t that much force but Baekhyun was startled all the same. From the swinging or the hand holding, Baekhyun doesn’t know. He was busy screeching as Chanyeol deviated his pushing, from his hands and then to his back. The plank he was sitting on was a little too thin for security. He felt his butt slipping in every to and fro that the swing had gone.

“I swear, Chanyeol you uncultured wolf, if you don’t stop this right now!”

“What?” The husky hybrid had the nerve to laugh while he was hanging on for his dear corgi life. Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol would choke on his airy laugh.

It took a while before baekhyun was able to actually enjoy the ride. Before he knew it, he’s the one propelling the swing but at a much lower height. In his periphery, Baekhyun could see chanyeol leaning on the tree trunk. He had recovered from his laughter and was just smiling at him. Baekhyun saw how chanyeol would follow the swing’s movement. He had gone to and then fro, and chanyeol was there.

Until he wasn’t anymore. Baekhyun’s brows flinched but made no move to stop the swing. He’s a big husky hybrid, surely he can take care of himself.

“Ah! Kyungsoo!” A sudden shout from the direction of the gates of the DOlgi farm rang. Baekhyun knows that voice. He spun his head to look at Kyungsoo’s office and saw the curious look on his face. Kyungsoo stepped out but Baekhyun is a hybrid, he’s faster even if he’s not trained so well.

He was the first to approach the scene, finding the familiar owner of the shout. “Baekhyun, help!”

“Jongin!” Their neighbor had been clearly dragged outside of the gate by the looks of his messy pants and dirty flannel shirt. And on his ankle, Baaekhyun was horrified to see Chanyeol biting down on it. “Chanyeol, stop it! You’re hurting him!”

But Chanyeol doesn’t let go.

“He’s a friend, Chanyeol! We know him. Stop biting!” At that point, Baekhyun was already frantic and Jongin was whimpering in pain.

When Kyungsoo finally arrived, he was quick on his action. He grabbed the chain of Chanyeol’s necklace and tugged on ever so slightly so the chain was on his neck. “I won’t pull further, Chanyeol, because that would hurt Jongin even more. I’m not going to use it on you either. But I wannt you to let go of Jongin. Now, Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo’s voice was so deep and he has never used this tone on Baekhyun. Even the corgi hybrid felt the command in the slow and steady string of words. Even  _ he _ wanted to obey.

Chanyeol immediately dropped Jongin’s ankle. Kyungsoo inspected it without delay, “You two, go inside. I would have to take Jongin to the hospital.”

Both hybrids acted upon hearing Kyungsoo. The house was eerily quiet. Baekhyun was never one for being quiet. He would watch the television, play something on the radio, laugh boisterously, or talk animatedly. But he did not do anything of it. He marched back and forth in front of the television. Chayeol must have been doing the same on his room. He’s heard footsteps, almost in sync with him.

When Kyungsoo came in, Baekhyun immediately approached him but did not ask. Kyungsoo tiredly smiled at him, “He’s gonna be fine, Baek. Chanyeol, would you come down here?” He said it in his normal voice but the husky hybrid was able to hear it and was bounding down the stairs seconds after.

Kyungsoo talked to him calmly, scolded him without raising his voice. Baekhyun stayed, not to eavesdrop but there was a part of him that felt like he had to. He’s still afraid of Chanyeol and he admired Kyungsoo for being brave enough to talk to Chanyeol right now.

“Jongin carries our products to the market, Chanyeol. Not only our strawberries, but also the produce of our neighbors.” Jongin has to recover for weeks before he can fully come back to his work. And he’s relied upon by their neighborhood.

“I’ll work for him.” Chanyeol was quick to volunteer.

“Do you even know how to drive?”

Chanyeol hung his lead low again. Driving was not something taught in the fighting dens.

Kyungsoo breathed long. “Baekhyun? Would you be willing to help Chanyeol do this? At least for a week?”

Baekhyun nodded, it’s for Jongin and their lovely neighbors anyway.

  
  
  


They started the next morning. The three of them knocked on Jongin’s door the next morning. Chanyeol apologized as Kyungsoo brought him breakfast. If anything, Baekhyun felt like Chanyeol’s mistake was easily forgiven because Jongin and Kyungsoo now has a reason to interact longer than ever before.

They left the two when they were done with their breakfast. Chanyeol was very handy in loading baskets and crates of produce on the truck. The neighbors knew Baekhyun and easily trusted them when he said that Jongin had to take a break for a few days because of an accident. Baekhyun told them about Chanyeol but the husky hybrid was quiet and aloof, bowed and loaded the produce without another word.

Baekhyun was afraid he’d cause trouble to their neighbors but thankfully, Chanyeol behaved. They haven’t talked much and Baekhyun was okay with that.

When they got to the market, Baekhyun did the same thing. He introduced Chanyeol to the sellers and let him unload the produce. Baekhyun tried to unload but Chanyeol pushed him to the side, “I got this.” He huffed.

Baekhyun shrugged then. They’ve gone from one seller to another distributing the produce. Some of them would coo at him while others would side eye Chanyeol. It didn’t sit right with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was afraid of Chanyeol. But he didn’t deserve such… mean side eyes. Chanyeol was dressed well, a flannel shirt Baekhyun forgot he owned, denim shorts that were once pants (but Chanyeol cut them to accommodate his ginormous legs), and a backwards cap that accentuates his grayisg ears. Aside from being quiet, Chanyeol could be considered polite.

“Our Baekkie,” gradma Wang greeted him, “word traveled faster that you got a handsome hybrid with you.”

Baekhyun smiled softly at the elder. “This is Chanyeol, Mrs. Wang. We’ll be helping Jongin for the time being.”

Grandma Wang was one of the oldest in the marketplace but she has the keenest eyes. She looked up, up, and up at the much taller Chanyeol, and then smiled toothless at him. “Chanyeol. What a lovely name. Here, have an apple.”

Grandma Wang handed Chanyeol an apple but Baekhyun stopped it, their hands enclosing each other as they grab the apple. “Thank you, but we can’t have this for free, Mrs. Wang.” He smiled warm heartedly.

Grandma Wang shook her head and pushed her apple a little further to them. “Baekkie, it’s okay. I want to be friends with Chanyeol.”

“How about I help a little, Mrs. Wang? In exchange for the apple. I wouldn’t feel right to receive this apple without helping you.”

“Hmm,” the elder thought for a while, their hands still touching. “Joongi has been gone for awhile now. There are a few tomatoes to be moved. Would you help with that?”

Chanyeol nodded and Baaekhyun let go hesitantly, “Okay, Mrs. Wang. How about I go look for Joongi?”

“You would do that? Thank you, Baekkie. He said he’ll just smoke somewhere.”

Baekhyun proceeded to tell Chanyeol that he’ll look for grandma Wang’s missing help and that he’ll meet him back in the truck. Chanyeol looked at him long but nodded a little. Granma Wang is their last stop anyways.

Baekhyun knew the little alleys and spots in the market. Kyungsoo had taken him here on some chances that they go to the market and look at their produce. He knew Joongi too since grandma Wang likes their strawberries and Joongi is her help.

“Joongi!” Baekhyun found the familiar face in a shaded table down by one of the canteens not too far fromgrandma Wang’s spot. “Mrs. Wang has been looking for you.”

Joongi smiled at him and invited him to sit. “Sit for a while, B. It’s hot out there.” He pulled the seat closer, under the umbrella.

“I think we should get going, Joongi.” He said as he sat on the shade. He felt his shirt stick on his back sweat roll on his nape.

Joongi offered him his drink. “They’re saying you got yourself a hybrid boyfriend, huh?”

“Gossip really does sell faster here.”

“Is it gossip, though? I heard he looked tough and can beat anyone to a pulp.”

Baekhyun snorted. He was about to disprove of the claim but realized that there was truth in there. He remembered how Jongin’s at home right now with a very injured ankle.

Joongi leaned in and looked at him. “You look pale, B. It must be the heat. Come on, have a drink.” He gave him his drink and even arranged the bendy straw so it’s right in front of his lips.

It was really hot as the sun is almost at its peak. Baekhyun did not mind having a sip of the cool drink. “Eugh. What is that?”

“Mocha.” Joongi said and took a sip as well.

“It’s too bitter.”

“It has chocolate in it. You like chocolate.”

“Yeah, but it’s still bitter.”

“Why don’t I get you some water, hm?” Joongi reached out to him.

Baekhyun flinched at Joongi’s touch on his lower lip. He swiped a drop of mocha that lingered. The corgi hybrid wouldn’t have minded but there were a few second that the fingered stayed. He was about to say something else when the hand was suddenly ripped from his lips and Joongi was crying in pain.

Behind them, Chanyeol was standing with Joongi’s wrist on his hold, twisted.

“Chanyeol what’re you doing?” Baekhyun is flabbergasted again by Chanyeol’s behaviour.

Joongi stood up and was also holding Chanyeol’s hand. He tried to swing at Chanyeol but the hybrideaily evaded the attack. “What the fuck, hybrid! Let me go!”

Some of the merchants and costumers have been looking now, most of the stares directed at Chanyeol. Baekhyun pulled on Chanyeol’s sleeve, “Chanyeol come on. Let’s leave. Please.” He said the last word in a begging whisper.

Chanyeol must have finally heard him as he let go of Joongi’s hand. Baekhyun then bowed to Joongi, apologizing. “I’m really sorry, Joongi.”

Joongi scoffed. “I’ll keep my distance from him if I were you, Baekhyun. That hybrid is a walking destruction.”

Baekhyun bowed again and left. He didn’t know if Chanyeol was behind him. He didn’t care. He wanted to run from there, embarrassed and, quite frankly, more scared of Chanyeol more than ever.

When he closed the door to the driver side, Chanyeol was already riding on the passenger side. He sat still for a few seconds, waited for Chanyeol to apologize, or some excuse, anything. But the other hybrid was quiet too.

Baekhyn let out a loud exhale and shook his head in disappointment. He started the pick up truck and drove. He let his disappointment brew all the way to their way home. He need not park the car to Jongin’s since they’ve already arranged that the two would be taking it until he’s fully healed.

He alighted the car and slammed the door. Baekhyun stomped on his way inside the DOlgi farm. Before he was halfway to the house, however, Chanyeol caught up with him.

“I don’t understand why you’re acting this way, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said as he touched him by the elbow.

Baekhyun pulled his arm, almost on the same second that they touched. “Well, Chanyeol, I don’t understand why you have to be so violent as well.”

“He was making a move on you. You didn’t like it.”

Baekhyun snorted. “So you‘re gonna break his wrist? Just like what you did with Jongin? And then what? You’ll also rope me into helping Mrs. Wang because he lost his help because of you? Are we going to be going around the neighborhood now, Chanyeol?”

The husky hybrid was quiet but looked defiant. He looked like he wanted to say something but Baekhyun did not let him. “You don’t have to be so violent all the damn time, Chanyeol. Don’t bring your wolf side everywhere.” And then Baekhyun turned back. He heard the faintest whisper of Chanyeol but brushed it off.

“I’m not a wolf. I’m a husky.”

  
  
  


The next morning, Baekhyun woke up to the smell of Kyungsoo’s food. The human was about to bring food to Jongin again.

“Good morning, Baekhyun. Have some pancake. Your jam is ready, by the way.” The invitation was so light hearted, as if nothing had gone wrong the other day. Baekhyun looked around, and let one of his ears perk up to catch a sound from the other hybrid. Kyungsoo saw this and answered his silent question. “Chanyeol left already.”

“What?”

Kyungsoo’s lips thinned and he stopped preparing to sit in front of Baekhyun. “He asked me yesterday to teach him how to drive. He’s a fast learner but I’m still worried. What happened yesterday, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun slowly chewed on his pancake and gulped it down even slower. “He twisted Joongi’s wrist so we fought.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and breathed deep. “Is Joongi okay?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“I’m sure Chanyeol had a reason. Jongin was a stranger to him, that’s why he attacked him. He wouldn’t act the way he did if he wasn’t provoked.”

“He’s too violent, Kyung.”

Kyungsoo reached out to tap his hand. “He’s been through a lot, Baek. Give him some time.”

Baekhyun has always thought that Kyungsoo has had a heart of gold and would always think of the beast about others. He nodded at the human and continued with his breakfast in a trance.

_ Give him some time. _

And so, Baekhyun did. Chanyeol was able to evade him again the next morning and went to do their supposed task together, alone. Baekhyun thought it was okay for him until he caught himself trying to sleep on the couch, just so Chanyeol wouldn’t slip away in the morning again. He punched a pillow and went back to his room.

The corgi hybrid was able to wake up earlier than the husky. It was suffice to say that Chanyeol was surprised when he found Baekhyun on the driver’s seat with a toast on his mouth. Still, they went about their day without speaking. They took turns catching each other, looking at the other or trying to say something.

Baekhyun noticed the change. How Chanyeol would now smile slightly at the other vendors; how some could now shake Chanyeol’s hand; how grandma Wang was even allowed to ruffle his gray hair.

The corgi lingered in that last thought for a number of moments he wouldn’t dare admit.

He also noticed how Joongi turned back and went inside grandma Wang’s stall before he could even say hi. Baekhyun wasn’t really bothered, but it was weird.

Their little charade went on for a few more days. Chanyeol worked, Baekhyun observed.

“You can take a rest the next day, Baek.” Kyungsoo told him. “It’s your last day with Jongin’s work tomorrow. And then we can work on the farm again if that’s okay with you.”

Jongin has been fully healed and was even able to climb a tree yesterday. Kyungsoo insisted he rest some more, but Jongin’s smile was enough to convince him.

“Sure! I miss my baby strawberries. Besides, Chanyeol doesn’t even let me work. He just made me drive.” He said with a pout, as if Chanyeol wasn’t having breakfast beside him as well.

“Wouldn’t want to  _ rope you into helping _ with the heavy work.” Chanyeol echoed his words from their previous argument.

Baekhyun choked on his water and he could just barely see the smirk on Chanyeol’s face. “Stop being dramatic, Chanyeol.”

“I’m not the one choking on water. Who’s dramatic now?”

Baekhyun was so ready to stab Chanyeol’s hand with his fork. It was a good thing that Kyungsoo was there.

“Ah, ah, ah. It’s too early for your banter, you two.” Kyungsoo said. “Jongin also said he’s giving both of you allowance for your help. I already tried saying no but it’s no good. So, you can both have some free time after your errands in the market. Okay?”

The two hybrids nodded in sync.

“So what’s Chanyeol gonna do in the farm when Jongin goes back to work?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo. But the human doesn’t tolerate this little habit of the two hybrids of making him the messenger when they’re both very much physically around the presence of each other. So, he looked at Chanyeol and raised his brows at him, urging him to answer.

“Uh, I’m not gonna work on the farm.” Chanyeol slowly answered as he swirled his cereal around. “I’ll continue helping Jongin.”

Baekhyun nodded. “I guess that suits you. Just don’t make a ruckus in the market.”

“Tch. That was  _ one _ time.”

“I want both of you to come home together, and no fighting, please.” Kyungsoo interjected before they started a row again. He already knew the two  _ would _ fight. But, there was no harm in hoping.

Baekhyun rode the pick up truck while he waited for Chanyeol to load their batch of deliveries. Through the rear view and side mirrors, he saw the husky hybrid carrying big crates and baskets. He’s got quite a tan now but his silver mane remained the same. The upright ears twitched and Baekhyun almost smiled if Chanyeol had not looked up and their eyes met through the mirror.

“Just a few more left!” The husky hybrid shouted.

_ Take your time, _ is what Baekhyun thought. He wouldn’t be seeing the husky hybrid loitering the farm anymore. No one to annoy him, nor distract him.

The quiet drive wasn’t as awkward as they had once felt. Chanyeol learned to fiddle with the radio and even found his favorite radio stations.

“You’re too quiet,” is what Chanyeol said to break his reverie.

“You don’t like it when I’m loud.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’m driving, Chanyeol. I can’t fight and drive at the same time.

“You didn’t have that problem before.”

Chanyeol really drives Baekhyun crazy sometimes.

Scratch that.

All the time.

“I was just thinking.”

“Well, that’s new.”

“Shut up, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he swung beside him, missing his target by an inch.

Chanyeol snickered, “Ah, Baekhyun.We’re not even meters apart! But you still can’t hit me right.”

“I’ll get you one day, you uncultured wolf.”

“Husky!”

“Whatever!”

  
  


Baekhyun hated that they finished their work that fast. He blamed it on Chanyeol’s too efficient working skills. 

“Let’s get some popsicles.”

“It’s cold, Baekhyun.”

“You don’t get cold.” Eye roll. “Come on, I’ll pay.”

“Why?”

Baekhyun mused while looking at the array of twin popsicles in front of him. “Because Kyungsoo said good jobs deserve treats.”

“I’m not a house pet.”

Looked at chanyeol with slit eyes. “House pets aren’t the only ones who get treats. Children do as well!”

Baekhyun looked like a kid. “I’m no child either.”

Baekhun shook his head and picked the strawberry twin popsicle. 

“Hey, it’s for me right,” Chanyeol pulled the ice cream from Baekhyun’s fingers, “I get to pick then.” Then he returned the popsicle in the refrigerator. “Why do you like that flavor so much?”

“What’s wrong with strawberry?” Almost indignantly.

“It’s what you have at home, in the farm, in cafes. Don’t you get tired of it?”

“You don’t get tired of things you love, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol picked a particularly green plastic and Baekhyun already knew what it was. “No!”

Chanyeol was quick to extend his hand up in the air, out of Baekhyun’s reach. “What’s wrong with pistachio and matcha?”

The corgi hybrid wasn’t about to let it go. With a particular high jump, he caught the green ice cream and stuck his tongue out at Chanyeol. “Ew.”

The ice cream vendor must have sensed that this will be a long discussion and he was not ready to have two hybrids arguing in his store. “We have a chocolate and milk chocolate flavor.” He suggested.

To his relief, the hybrids replied in unison. “Yes!”

Baekhyun paid while Chanyeol split the popsicle and handed him the chocolate half without asking.

“I didn’t peg you as the milk chocolate kinda hybrid.”

Chanyeol threw away the plastic in the trash bin and walked. “Well maybe I just wanted to poison you with the concentrated chocolate.” He bit the popsicle in half.

Baekhyun knew they’re not allergic nor could be poisoned by chocolate. But the way Chanyeol said it made him think twice. The other hybrid couldn’t help but guffaw at his face when he stared at the chocolate popsicle. Stupid Chanyeol, and his stupid jokes. Baekhyun walked while he ate the popsicle and Chanyeol in front of him. It was a rather aimless stroll and window shopping until Baekhyun saw his favorite shop. He willingly suffered a mini brain freeze just to finish the popsicle and be allowed to enter the clothes shop. The excited corgi hybrid had both of his ears upright, a sight he barely lets anyone see but he didn’t care at that moment. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol towards the shop and entered it.

They were welcomed by apparels designed for hybrids, some are even customized. Farther inside, rows and rows of different kinds of hats and other accessories. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. Chanyeol was not as enthusiastic as he but he kept up with the other hybrid.

“Chanyeol look!” Baekhyun got a very familiar looking hat. “It’s you!” He waved a grey haired hat with pointy ears.

“That’s a wolf.” The husky hybrid plainly said.

“Eh? How would you know?”

“Trust me, I’m the husky.”

“Tch.” Baekhyun ventured on to the next row. “Chanyeol, come here!”

His companion grunted but Baekhyun felt his presence close the next second. He picked a dark gray beanie, “Try this one on.” Baekhyun asked with a particularly wide smile.

Chanyeol looked at him with stern eyes but Baekhyun did not relent. Finally, Chanyeol moved to take off his cap, which Baekhyun gladly held for him, and tried to put the beanie on. However, Chanyeol was still unaccustomed to the accessory and had a hard time putting it.

“Here, let me help.” Even on his tiptoes, Baekhyun couldn’t fully help the hybrid husky. Chanyeold had to bend his knees a little and his neck.

Baekhyun was too fixated on arranging the beanie so Chanyeol’s huge (and cute) ears weren’t irritated by the edge of the cloth. He even arranged the little bangs that Chanyeol was growing.

Baekhyun was so very close but he didn’t mind. He was preoccupied with doing this little task  _ for _ Chanyeol.

“There, look!” Baekhyun maneuvered Chanyeol by the shoulders so they’re facing a mirror. He extended his neck a little so he could peek at the mirror by Chanyeol’s shoulder. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was him Chanyeol was smiling to, or the beanie.

Probably the beanie. Yeah.

“You liked it!” He concluded by himself. “Okay, I’ll buy it for you.”

“What? Why?”

“Why does everything have to have a reason, Chanyeol? Just because! Okay?” But Chanyeol stood still in the row of beanies, unmoving. Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t know. I just want to buy you something. Take it as a welcoming gift.”

Baekhyun said with finality. He waited for Chanyeol at the counter, still giving him the final say whether he wanted to have the beanie or not. Baekhyun wore Chanyeol’s cap then, backwards just like he did, and then looked at the giant of a husky he’s with. He was about to give up, ready to leave the place and let it be. But Chanyeol strode towards him and said to the bunny hybrid at the counter, “We’ll take it. He’s paying.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks almost hurt from smiling too wide at that moment.

  
  
  


Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol was getting back at him.  _ It was just a beanie, Chanyeol. _ He thought as the husky hybrid walked past him the morning after their last errand together, beanie-less. After that, he kept noticing how a beanie-less Chanyeol would walk out every morning to his work with Jongin. However, he had no time to linger on that thought since strawberry picking season had started and the corgi hybrid was busy from morning to afternoon.

He learns the real reason one fateful morning when he’s too sleepy and had not noticed the occupied bathroom. The smell should have been telling but with eyes still closed, Baekhyun walked in on a grumpy husky hybrid fixing his ears and hair in front of a mirror.

“Ah!” Baekhyun shrieked. “When are you gonna learn to lock or close doors, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched further, “Open your eyes before barging in on doors, Baekhyun.”

The corgi hybrid yawned and spoke at the same time, “What’re you doin?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol replied fast and tried to hide the grey beanie behind him.

“Whatchu got back there?” Baekhyun was unfazed by Chanyeol's toplessness, the silver necklace the only thing occupying Chanyeol’s upper body. He then decided to grab him by the arms to peek behind what he was holding. His tail was wagging.

Chanyeol’s priority, however, was to save both of them from falling to the tiled floor with how much Baekhyun was swaying both of them. He grabbed the corgi by the shoulders, exposing the beanie he was holding.

Baekhyun smiled at the sight of the grey accessory. He yawned again, it was wide and accompanied with stretching both of his hands. And then he grabbed the beanie from Chanyeol’s hold. “I’ll help you.” Then he dragged the giant husky to sit on the closed toilet.

“Chill, Chanyeol.” He whispered as Chanyeol’s ears kept twitching.

“You’re breathing on my ears. I can’t help the twitches.”

Baekhyun snorted, “I’m sorry. I won’t breathe then.”

“Stupid.” The corgi hybrid gently arranged his bangs, thumbing the edges by his brows.

Baekhyun’s smile widened further, showing his teeth, as he saw how Chanyeol unintentionally followed his touch and lost the scrunch of his brows. His eyebrows were thick and Baekhyun may have thumbed it a few more times than necessary.

Chanyeol looked like he didn’t mind though.

“There, you’re ready for work! Go get them, wolf!”

“Husky!” Chanyeol stood and checked himself on the mirror and then turned back to look at Baekhyun.

The bathroom was clearly not made for two hybrids to occupy the same space. Baekhyun saw almost every muscle that contracted and relaxed, his biceps, those in his forearms, and even his abs, as Chanyeol took off his necklace. It was a simple gesture but it made Baekhyun swallow. He almost did not notice the silver string hanging on his neck had he not smelled it. “What’s this?”

“Keep it.” Chanyeo said.

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, too confused for this early morning.

With a very weak copying of Baekhyun’s voice, Chanyeol answered. “Why does everything have to have a reason, Baekhyun? Just because! Okay?” And then Chanyeol left.

“I don’t even know what this is.” Baekhyun mumbled as he closed and locked the door. His tail wagged slowly, left and right, and his ears drooped even more. He inspected the thin silver that’s dangling on the string with a pout. The cylindrical silver metal has a hole on one end and a weird looking hole near it on the side. Out of curiosity, he put the end on his lips and gently blew on it.

Baekhyun was startled with the sound that it produced. Before he could think further, a frantic Chanyeol bursted through the door, unhinged the lock, and destroyed the knob.

“Chanyeol! You’re so violent!”

“You whistled!”

“I was testing it!”

“Well, you shouldn’t have done that unless you were in grave danger!”

“Well,  _ you _ should have told me what this does!”

“It’s obviously a whistle!”

“It’s not so obvious for me okay?”

“Ugh, you don’t even know what a whistle is?”

“Kyungsoo never used one. To any of us.”

Just then, said human came in on the destruction that was his bathroom. “What happened here?”

The hybrids were in sync in taking a breath, ready to start their version of an explanation. Kyungsoo held up a palm before they could start. “Nevermind. I think I got the gist. One of you should clean up, and the other should fix the door. And no more fighting. Breakfast is ready.”

Chanyeol sighed as he scratched his forehead. Baekhyun has his head bowed and has a pout on his lips.

“I’ll fix the door, Baekhyun. Would you clean up?”

Baekhyun nodded, but then he also took off the necklace and gathered it in one hand. He pulled Chanyeol’s hand and pushed the necklace to him. “I don’t think I should have this.”

Chanyeol exhaled loudly. He took the necklace, put it through Baekhyun’s head again, and let it fall on the corgi’s chest. He traced the silver string down until he was able to pinch the whistle. “I'm giving it to you, Baekhyun. Take it, please.”

Baekhyun had to look up at Chanyeol at that point. The husky hybrid’s eyes were too open, sincere. Baekhyun didn’t have a snarky rebuttal. He just nodded and was left with the picture of the husky’s dimpled smile.

  
  
  


Baekhyun may have played with the little gift, once or twice. Okay, a lot of times!

“Baekhyun, this is not a toy!” Chanyeol reprimanded him after he ran with the speed of the fastest dog through the DOlgi farm.

“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t. “I just wanted to see how far you can hear me.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol exasperatedly said.

“Okay, okay! So, Jongin’s house is the limit. And no, you can't hear me all the way to the market.”

“What am I going to do with you.”

It was rhetorical but Baekhyun had an answer, of course. “Buy me ice cream. Heh.”

Chanyeol did end up buying him an ice cream.

  
  
  


Summertime meant a slow time at the DOlgi farm. Baekhyun’s afternoons were almost always free because he and Kyungsoo worked way too early so they don't get burned by the afternoon sun. They have breaks in the middle so they can eat a proper breakfast with Chanyeol.

“Your hair’s getting longer.” Chanyeol observed silently one morning. Baekhyun tried to flip his bangs with a wave of his head but some of them stuck on his forehead because of his sweat. He did it a few more times until Chanyeol has had enough. “Stop doing that. You’ll hurt your neck.”

“They’re getting annoying.”

Chanyeol stood up and walked to the kitchen. “Why not cut them then?”

“Too lazy to go out.”

Then Chanyeol was back and stopped behind Baekhyun. Gently, he gathered some of Baekhyun’s bangs in the middle and then tied it with a rubber band. Baekhyun let him, unbothered by the sudden skinship and thankful instead for the thoughtfulness.

When Chanyeol was done with his work, he sat beside Baekhyun again and looked at his work. “There. Now you look like a really round apple.”

With an endearing smile on his lips and predicting another row this morning, Kyungsoo shook his head by the kitchen. It was a normal morning in the DOlgi farm and another step for the corgi and the husky’s relationship. They were able to develop a morning routine where Chanyeol fixes Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun fixes Chanyeol’s beanie. If you remember Chanyeol’s hat, well, that particular piece never made it back to its owner and is happily residing in the corgi hybrid’s bedside table. Though the ownership may be a little vague by now.

Summertime also meant Chanyeol has the excuse to strut around topless. You’d think the husky hybrid has had the hang of wearing clothes by now, but no. Baekhyun did not mind it that much any longer. What he’s been curious about was Chanyeol’s sudden hobby of carpentering. On afternoons that the husky hybrid was free, Baekhyun would see him carrying logs in his shoulder, as if they were pillows, to the back of the house, a little ways almost to the edge of Kyungsoo’s property.

“What is he doing?” He asked when Kyungsoo walked in on him in the kitchen, staring at the busy husky.

“Chanyeol’s building a mini shed.”

“Why?”

Kyungsoo shrugged but looked like he knew more than he was letting on. “Maybe, he’s showing off.”

“Showing off? To who?”

Kyungsoo raised his brows and looked at him sternly.

_ Oh, to Kyungsoo, of course _ . Human-hybrid relationships were not as frowned upon now as it was before. There was a prick in his chest when he realized all the things that Chanyeol has been doing for Kyungsoo. But he read the prick as a reaction to pity. Yes, he pitied Chanyeol because Kyungsoo is in love with Jongin. Deeply so that Kyungsoo’s feelings were unimaginably immovable. Right?

Right.

  
  
  


“You know that Kyungsoo loves Jongin right?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol once while they were checking around the newly planted strawberry seeds. Chanyeol nodded with furrowed brows.

“Okay. Just… just putting that fact out there.” He shrugged. “Good luck, though.” And then he transferred to a different row of strawberries.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\- PART II -**

Baekhyun sat by the window of his room and his chin was resting on both his palms. His juniper shrub had grown below but Baekhyun had looked past it to the husky hybrid by the edge of the farm. Chanyeo was able to finish his little wooden shed and was even able to create his makeshift punching bag on the side. As always, he’s half naked, and practicing some punches on the poor punching bag, with the beanie Baekhyun fixed earlier that morning. 

The missing necklace was by Baekhyun’s fingers as he twirled it around as it hung on his neck. The corgi hybrid looked and thought of a lot of things, but also of nothing. His ears went up and down, right and then left, his little bushy tail also wagged to which ear was up. Out of nowhere, a thought came to him.

Baekhyun blew on the whistle. Chanyeol stopped his half punch and immediately whipped his head to the direction of the whistle, towards Baekhyun. The pup on the second floor smiled softly at him, the whistle still in between his lips. Chanyeol didn’t have to make haste. He knew that just by looking at the perfectly well little hybrid by the window but that did not stop him from sprinting.

Baekhyun went out of his room and met the other hybrid by the back door. 

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked him with his furrowed eyebrows. The sight and scent of his sweat disoriented Baekhyun for a bit.

“Uh, teach me how to fight.”

Chanyeol squinted at him, “What?”

“It’s a good excuse for us to punch each other.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“You’ll be sleeping before you could land a punch on me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol snorted, proud.

“That’s why you should teach me how to fight.”

“And why would I do that when you’ll use it to annoy me even more?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I need it.”

Chanyeol’s furrowed brows deepened. “Why would you need to fight? Who did you piss off? I knew your little mouth would land you trouble some time.”

Baekhyun walked past Chanyeol to the direction of the makeshift punching bag. When he spoke again, it was on his normal volume. “I’m trying to understand you. So show me how to fight.” He knew Chanyeol heard him. The husky hybrid’s ears were better trained than his. He heard no response from Chanyeol but the fall of footsteps behind him was an indication that Chanyeol was at least accompanying him

He landed a punch on the black bag, left, right, left. Baekhyun even did some fancy footworks that made him look like a bouncing corgi. He stopped and realized that he hurted his knuckles. With a soundless whimper, Baekhyun cradled his hands.

The action did not escape Chanyeol’s eyes. The husky hybrid sneered and grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist. “Let me see.” He looked at the reddened knuckles and then at Baekhyun’s glossy eyes. “You will hurt more than this, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun tried to pull his hands free but Chanyeol’s hold was firm. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I can handle it.”

“Huh,” was Chanyeol’s silent response of doubt. He dragged Baekhyun to the side of the shed and then gently wrapped his hands in a piece of cloth. There was a smirk on his lips as he intertwined the cloth in between Baekhyun’s fingers and the corgi hybrid was getting curious and curiouser. Baekhyun opened and closed his fingers, feeling the wrapped cloth.

“Alright, let’s start it.” Chanyeol announced as he finished. And then, he put his two hands in front of him. “Punch me.”

Baekhyun nodded and gave two consecutive jabs.

“That was weak. Even for a corgi, Baekhyun. Do it stronger.”

“I might hurt you.”

“Ain’t that what you wanted?”

Baekhyun squinted and then he let out a huff. He gave another set of right-left jab.

“That’s better. But do it stronger, Baekhyun. You’re punching, not swatting a fly.”

Baekhyun braced himself, concentrated on Chanyeol’s right palm, and then punched as hard as he can.

However, when his knuckles the palm, it was not as firm as he had punched awhile ago. The palm gave way as he punched it, his body going with the momentum. Baekhyun was already bracing himself for the fall.

The punched palm suddenly closed in on his knuckles and before he’s even close to the ground, he’s back upright, leaning on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice was so close to his ears. His breath was caught in his throat. “Throw punches, not your body.”

Baekhyun squirmed out of Chanyeol’s hold.

“Unless you want some close body training. We can do that too. Jiu jitsu?” Chanyeol suggested with his arm crossed in front of him.

“Uh,” Baekhyun was breathless, “maybe another day.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Your choice. You still okay? You look tired already.”

“Yeah, maybe we should take a break.”

Baekhyun took a two-day break. The feel of Chanyeol’s vibrating chest lingered like a ghost on his back. If he closed his eyes, Baekhyun could smell his unique musk that weirdly has a mix of his own. The corgi hybrid couldn’t stand it. He felt guilty having these thoughts that he couldn’t look Chanyeol in the eyes when they’re in the same room. He had to do something, face the problem head on. So he went back to pestering Chanyeol about the training.

Chanyeol agreed quite easily but on one condition. “You have to finish ten laps around the farm before we start.”

“I’ll be tired before we even start!”

“You wouldn’t be able to Build your stamina which you very much need.”

They came to the agreement that Chanyeol would have to accompany Baekhyun in those ten laps.

Chanyeol, of course, cruised through it while Baekhyun could barely take a step after three laps.

“Stop, Chanyeol. Stop!” Baekhyun gasped as he crouched on his knees. Chanyeol jogged back to him. “Can’t. Go. On. Carry me.” He still has his head bowed down to his knees, hiding his playful smirk, and then his arms were extended up to Chanyeol’s direction. It’s a little trick so he can take a few seconds, or at least a minute, of rest. Chanyeol’s feet didn’t move from his sight, he could almost imagine the hybrid with his hands on his waist. When Baekhyun felt like he caught his breath, he slowly straightened up. He acted like he’s still slightly out of breath, “Okay, let’s go!” He panted.

Chanyeol canted his head to the side with his thinking-face. Swiftly, he swept Baekhyun off his feet and carried him in his arms as he sprinted.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun squealed as he automatically circled his arms on Chanyeol’s neck.

“You’ll fall if you keep squirming.”

“Bring me down!”

“You told me to carry you. ‘M just doing what you asked. ”

Chanyeol conversed with him with such ease, as if he’s not carrying a whole Baekhyuun  _ and _ running at the same time, it irritated Baekhyun further. He did stop squirming though, afraid he’ll hurt his precious butt if he kept wriggling.

Chanyeol was so close again. What’s more, Baekhyun’s nose is so close to Chanyeol’s pheromone spots. The corgi may have pulled his hold a little closer to Chanyeol’s neck. He was being overwhelmed by this familiar scent. The husky hybrid was breathing steadily above him with a smug upturn on his lips. Baekhyun huffed then, adjusting his hold just a little tighter.

When he’s back on the ground after a single lap, he’s not sure that was what he really wanted. Even so, he was able to finish the remaining laps steadily to chase away the thought in his head.

With their time spent together, Baekhyun could say that he understands Chanyeol more. Maybe. Well, at least just a bit more. They’ve also gotten closer. He doesn’t shy away anymore whenever Chanyeol chose to catch him by the waist, or decide to grapple him to the ground. He’s still unable to knock the light out of Chanyeol but Baekhyun was proud when he was able to tackle Chanyeol to the ground that ended up with them rolling around on the dirt and laughing.

  
  
  


“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called for the other hybrid while he was lying on the floor of his own room. There was no answer from the other room but he heard some rustling. “What if i use the whistle when I'm in my room?” It was an unsaid rule that Chanyeol was not to enter Baekhyun’s room even though the other is free to trespass in his, any time.

“Why would you need to use it if I am literally next door to you and we can hear each other just fine?”

Baek shrugged, then he remembered that Chanyeol can’t see it. “Just because?”

The answer came after a single heartbeat. “I’ll interpret it as you giving me permission to enter your room.”

The thought did not leave Baekhyun’s mind for days. So he gets his answer. One night, after Baekhyun had washed up, he felt like the whistle was calling to him. He twirled it around his fingertips and then blew on it.

He learned that Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to disobey the whistle. Even if he heard the disgruntled noise that chanyeol made, he’s knocking on his door the next second. Baekhyun did not answer, still testing the limits to which Chanyeol would go for the sound of the whistle. The opening of his door was quiet, gentle, very much unlike when Chanyeol would come bursting through doors whenever Baekhyun sounded the whistle.

He bit on his lower lip when the hybrid finally emerged from his door. “I’m in trouble.” He said without preamble.

“You’re in your pajamas.” Chanyeol said with his arms crossed in front of him, topless.

“No, Chanyeol. I’m really in trouble.”

“Fine. I’ll bite. What’s the trouble?”

“I can’t sleep.” He swung his feet back and forth from the edge of his bed.

“You sleep just fine, B. In fact, you sleep like a baby. Only, you yip.”

Baekhyun squinted. “Do you spy on me when I sleep?”

“You can sleep.” Chanyeol answered with an eyeroll.

“No, Chanyeol. I can’t. Look it’s close to midnight and my eyes are still wide.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

That made Baekhyun take a pause. He pouted from lack of answer. “Well.. maybe...” Another pause. “First, come over here.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at him and looked very doubtful. Nevertheless, he complied and stopped right in front of Baekhyun.

The corgi hybrid was really out of ideas. He bit his lower lip and then proceeded to tuck himself in. Chanyeol was looking at him really doubtfully.

“Could you close the lights, please?”

Chanyeol obeyed without any noise.

“And come back here again?”

The husky hybrid let his touch linger on the switch, as if he was thinking. But then, he came back beside Baekhyun’s bed and even sat on the floor.

“Closer.” Baekhyun said when he extended his fingers and wasn’t able to reach Chanyeol. Chanyeol scooted closer and closer, until Baekhyun was satisfied. He already has his head on the bed.

Baekhyun was happily combing his fingers through the grey hair, feeling it’s softness and watching Chanyeol’s eyes slowly close and open. “Why do you keep coming, Chanyeollie? I’m almost like that boy who cried wolf.” He mumbled.

Chanyeol puffed. “ _ Corgi _ who cried  _ husky _ .”

“Y’know what I mean.”

“It’s the whistle they used to train me. It’s kind of embedded in me to  _ obey _ , whatever it is when I hear the whistle.”

Baekhyun shuddered. He didn’t want to imagine the  _ training _ that Chanyeol went through. He had an inkling that it was not just ten laps of running nor bursting through doors.

“Last  _ rebellion _ I did was take that necklace from them. Didn’t end well for the trainer. Would’ve been the same for me if the cops didn’t come that same night.”

Suddenly, a sense of responsibility started to settle down in him. Chanyeol had given him his whistle and all he did was play around with it. Use it to see Chanyeol burst through doors for menial help like reaching for something at the top most shelf, or helping him get his forgotten fresh towel by the cupboard.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chanyeol asked him.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. It’s weird.”

“You’re weird, husky. Go sleep.”

“ _ You _ go to sleep.”

Baekhyun hummed and closed his eyes. “Good night, Chanyeollie.” He continued to brush his fingers on Chanyeol’s hair until he could barely lift his fingers from sleepiness. He felt warmth on his palm then but he’s unsure if it was Chanyeol’s cheek or his hand.

  
  
  


When Baekhyun woke up, it was because he’s cold. He felt his hand, the only warm spot on his body. He found Chanyeol there, cheek on his palm. “Chanyeol,” he softly called.

Chanyeol came to with barely opened eyes.

“Come up here, Chanyeollie. You’ll hurt your back there.”

Chanyeol shook his head and planted his face on the mattress.

“Come on. I’m cold.”

Chanyeol snapped his head up. He yawned with closed eyes. “Scoot.”

Baekhyun did and Chanyeol laid beside him under the sheets. As if there was a magnet between them, Baekhyun and Chanyeol simultaneously moved to the center of the bed, closer to each other. So close that Baekhyun was able to warm his nose on Chanyeol’s chest. They’re almost asleep again.

“Why are you always hot, Yeollie.”

“Baekhyunnie.”

Before either could speak of it deeper, they have fallen asleep.

  
  
  
  


With their constant grappling (and back hugging), Chanyeol was bound to accidentally find his weak spot. He was encaged in Chanyeol’s arms when the husky hybrid breathed on his neck and in that particular spot behind the lobule of his ear. In an instant, Baekhyun became pliant, surrendering his weight on Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol did not utter a single jest or retort. He held Baekhyun so he’s sitting while still supporting him. He waited for Baekhyun to recover before he spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I won’t use it against you.”

“What was that? What happened?”

“That’s your weak spot. All hybrids have one, or two. It’s kind of the golden ticket back when I was in the fighting den if we find the weak spot of our opponent.”

“Why didn’t I know it before?”

“Because you didn’t need to fight, Baekhyun. And honestly, I’d be worried if you have any random stranger breathing behind your ears.”

Baekhyun blushed at the thought. “So where’s yours?”

“Where’s what?”

“Your weak spot.”

“Why would I volunteer information you’ll clearly torment me with?”

“That’s unfair! You found mine.”

“Exactly. I found it. So you have to find mine as well.” Chanyeol threw him a clean towel with his devious smirk in place.

  
  
  


From that moment on, Baekhyun made it his mission to find Chanyeol’s weak spot. He’d attack at any opportune moments and on random spots on Chanyeol’s body: his elbows, hips, knees, cheeks, even his eyes at one point.

“That's going to make me blind, Baekhyun. Not weak.”

Baekhyun was apologetic that one time but it did not stop him. Until finally, he found what he thought was Chanyeol’s weak spot.

They were running their sixteenth lap (Chanyeol upped his training) when Baekhyun tripped on his feet. He was aiming to grab on Chanyeol’s shirt to break his fall but the husky hybrid in front of him is topless. And so, Baekhyun's palm landed on that dip in Chanyeol’s back, just above where his tail started.

Chanyeol turned around so fast with wide alert eyes, but he was so surprised that he failed to catch the falling corgi hybrid. “What are you doing!?”

“Tripping on my feet and falling on my face. You know, the usual.” Baekhyun grunted as he met with the ground.

Chanyeol at least turned concerned after his snarky reply. He looked around for any scratches or bruises, and even held and pressend on Baekhyun’s wrists and ankles. “Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?”

Baekhyun has a pout. “Knees and here,” he held out his palms to show him his reddened palms. Chanyeol dusted his knees gently and then blew the softest air on his palms.

Chanyeol has picked up ideas from their time together. The quickest way to distract Baekhyun is to fluster him. “Want me to lick it?”

“Ew! Chanyeol you uncultured wolf!”

The ‘uncultured wolf’ snorted loudly. “Can you stand?”

“Yes! I will not have you manhandle me.”

“Don’t be so over dramatic, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun was able to stand by himself. His knee buckled when he took a step and automatically, Chanyeol’s arm was there for him to hold. They slowly made their way back to the house with Baekhyun putting most of his weight on his hold by Chanyeol’s arm, as if his goal was to dislocate the arm from it’s socket.

The incident came back to Baekhyun later that night. He belatedly realizes what he thought he found. A devious smirk emerged before he slept.

Chanyeol has cooked breakfast for them once in a while. He was able to learn by just watching Kyungsoo and watching a particular man on the television constantly shouting at his chefs. Baekhyun was unashamed when Kyungsoo mentioned how Chanyeol was able to teach himself faster than Baekhyun could slice a tomato.

While it was true that Baekhyun couldn’t even make himself some soup, he’s a great help around the kitchen, “And I make the meanest ramyeons!” That, he did.

It wasn’t everyday that he’s found in the kitchen, so it was right for Chanyeol to doubt his intentions there when he yawned a little too loud the next morning.

“Why are you here?”

“Helping you for breakfast, of course.” Baekhyun smiled a little too sweet that Chanyeol ended up squinting his eyes at him. “So,” he clapped his hands, “what can I help you with?”

“Crack some eggs.”

_ Aha! Perfect opportunity to launch an attack. _ Baekhyun thought as he would work behind Chanyeol. Baekhyun took his time making sure that Chanyeol’s guard was down. When he was busy with the pan, Baekhyun peered up at his shoulders, anchoring himself by holding on his shoulder. Chanyeol simply looked at him and continued with his cooking. Everything was going well. Baekhyun proceeded to settle his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder so his hands could be free to be used. Stealthily, Baekhyun placed his right hand on the dip of Chanyeol’s back, right above his tail.

“AHHH!” Chanyeol shrieked very loudly.

He didn’t collapse nor softened like Baekhyun did, but he was panting and red all over. It was the most red that Baekhyun has ever seen him. He’s not even  _ this _ red when he was sunburnt from working.

Kyungsoo came running to the kitchen with wide concerned eyes, “Is everything alright?”

Baekhyun was too busy laughing and catching his breath to answer Kyungsoo. When Chanyeol calmed a little more, he answered Kyungsoo. “He touched my back.”

Kyungsoo did not ask any further and understood right away. “I’ll take over.”

It didn’t seem like Chanyeol was mad, nor irritated. But he did become wary of Baekhyun and has been on his toes when he’s near. Even when they resumed their training, Chanyeol had become more defensive, especially when it came to his back.

“Chanyeollie, come one! Lighten up. You’re not teaching me right.” Baekhyun had the audacity to pout, stomp, and whine.

“You’re aiming at my back!”

“Of course! I found your weak spot.”

“It is  _ not _ my weak spot, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth.

Baekhyun did not believe it one bit. He continued teasing Chanyeol, not really hunting him to torment him, but lightly posing to make it look like he was. He wouldn’t have thought that his silliness would bring out a side of Chanyeol he hasn’t seen before.

The inside of the shed is very simple. There’s a table, chair, and a single mattress. Most of the carpentry and other equipment were stored here as Chanyeol would like to tinker on stuff on days that he disappears in the shed. Baekhyun would not see him for a day or two, knowing that Chanyeol was inside the shed. He was allowed to enter the shed on any given day, but not on days Chanyeol explicitly told him not to. Luckily, today was not that day. It was too hot outside but Chanyeol insisted on working Jongin’s car. They had taken it yesterday for work but the car stuttered before they could make their way back home. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just finished preparing the soil for the next season’s strawberries. Baekhyun took the hose near the shed outside and started to rinse himself while Kyungsoo proceeded inside the house. Chanyeol came to the farm looking like a lost dog who has gone through the woods, fought a war, and just came back. As always, he was topless.

“Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun waved both of his hands to call on the other hybrid. He forgot he was holding the open hose in one hand, causing him to sprinkle some water on himself. He sputtered but he heard the low notes of Chanyeol’s laugh.

“Give me that.” The hose was out of his hands when Chanyeol pulled it from him. He watered his hands and his legs until the soil was gone. Baekhyun repaid by helping Chanyeol rinse his hands and back which was strewn with oil and dirt.

When they deemed they were clean enough, Baekhyun took a towel while Chanyel was shutting the water off. Baekhyun noticed the water was slowly dripping on Chanyeol’s jeans so he decided to spread the towel on his back. Only, Baekhyun started patting on his lower back, just by the dip before Chanyeol’s tail.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol reacted before Baekhyun could realize what he was doing.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.” It wasn't really his intention but he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

Chanyeol huffed, stooped down on the water valve, and suddenly sprayed some water on Baekhyun. The corgi hybrid’s ears perked up when he was hit with the cold refreshing water. “Yah, Chanyeol!”

“I didn’t mean it.” Chanyeol shrugged. “You should go inside now. Dry off.”

Baekhyun took the towel, twirled it with both of his hands on both ends and then targeted a whip at Chanyeol’s direction. “I can play that game!”

The whipping sounds that Baekhyun made with his towels were partnered with the trills of his laughter as Chanyeol kept spraying him with water. The wet corgi hybrid kept circling the husky hybrid, aiming for his buttocks. Baekhyun couldn’t have won a fight against Chanyeol. But in their training, they found out that Baekhyun could be swift and light on his feet.

Baekhyun threw his towel at Chanyeol’s face as the husky hybrid tried to grab him. Chanyeol almost missed him but his wide arms were enough to catch the naughty corgi. Baekhyun’s laugh was the loudest when Chanyeol finally encaged him and twirled him around. Chanyeol was hot around him. It was really weird when they’ve done nothing but play with water but Baekhyun thought that it’s probably the summer heat.

They were swaying side by side to balance themselves from the twirl and Baekhyun was able to adjust himself inside Chanyeol’s arms and reach for his back.

“Boop.” He was breathless from laughter and playing. Baekhyun said it so softly as he lightly grazed his fingers on Chanyeol’s back. The only warning he got was a loud exhale from Chanyeol. And then, his back is firm on the wall of the shed and his right wrist planted beside his ear. Chanyeol was so so warm in front of him, Baekhyun thought he’s feverish.

“It’s not my weak spot, Baekhyun.” He heard Chanyeol whisper in his ear. Each word emphasized. It wasn’t anger, his tone was something else but Baekhyun couldn’t recognize it.

“W-what--?” Baekhyun did not get a verbal answer. Instead, he’s flooded by an overwhelming scent: a mix of strawberries, his juniper shrub, Chanyeol’s musk, and curiously, a little bit of him. Baekhyun wanted to  _ taste _ the scent. Baekhyun could only loudly gulp.

Chanyeol’s retreat was very slow. When Baekhyun could finally see his face again, his eyes were blown wide, and his breath was shallow.

“You should go, Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol, I--”

“Tell Kyungsoo to come here, please.” Chanyeol hung his head and made no other movement. Baekhyun hesitated to go but it didn’t seem like Chanyeol was willing to say anything else.

With heavy steps, Baekhyun went inside of the house and immediately called Kyungsoo. The human offered him a kind smile and after fetching some of Chanyeol’s stuff from his room, Kyungsoo went to Chanyeol’s shed.

Baekhyun stayed by the backdoor of the kitchen even after Kyungsoo came back. He knew Chanyeol wouldn’t come home tonight but he couldn’t make a step away from looking at the shed. Kyungsoo went to the shed again when dinnertime came and gave food for Chanyeol. Even when the night deepened, Baekhyun stayed by the window of his room and waited for the shed’s light to turn off. Two days went by with Kyungsoo going to Chanyeol’s shed to deliver food and Baekhyun stayed by the back door or his window, much like his canine half would.

Kyungsoo would placate him time and again, “He’s okay, Baek. You don’t have to keep hanging around there.”

But Baekhyun would still stay with a pout and feeble wagging of his tail. This was the longest that Chanyeol has stayed in his shed.

When the fourth afternoon came, Baekhyun heard the opening of a door outside. His ears instantly perked up and he bounded towards the back door. Chanyeol was making his way back, his hair looked closer to white under the bright sun. his eyebrows were scrunched in between.

Baekhyun opened the door when Chanyeol came close enough. “Chanyeol--”

The husky hybrid smiled at him. It was brief but Baekhyun felt that it was genuine. Chanyeol reached out to his head with a little weight and ruffled his hair endearingly. “I’ll sleep, pup. See you.”

Chanyeol did sleep through the afternoon and the rest of the night. Baekhyun knew because he stayed within earshot in case Chanyeol needed anything. The next morning came and it was as if the past few days did not happen.

  
  
  


“I’ll be gone for a week, guys.” Kyungsoo informed them one day. “I’ll visit my family for awhile. Will you be okay?”

Kyungsoo tends to visit his family during this time of the year since the DOlgi farm is not so busy. He was able to leave everything to Baekhyun before.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun answered with a yawn.

“Are you sure? You kept drowsing these past few days.”

“I’m okay, Kyung. Maybe it’s just the summer heat.” All of them noticed how Baekhyun felt lethargic these past few days. He kept hanging around his tree, on the swing, and by his juniper shrub. He also realized that he’s been rubbing himself on his sheets every night before going to sleep. The other night, he found himself sleeping on the floor, sweating.

Kyungsoo looked worriedly at Chanyeol. The husky hybrid nodded.

  
  
  


“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called on him as he knocked on his door. Baekhyun mumbled an incoherent reply, hoping the husky would understand. Chanyeol silently opened his door and walked towards him. “Breakfast’s ready. Want to come down and eat?”

Baekhyun’s eyes were too heavy and he felt too hot. “No. Just sleep.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol answered him.

Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol would leave immediately but he hadn’t heard steps moving away from him. He opened his eyes again and found Chanyeol worriedly looking at him. Baekhyun smiled at him and tapped on the side of his bed. Chanyeol sat on the floor and put his head where Baekhyun tapped. The corgi hybrid automatically reached out for his hair and gently carded his fingers through it. “I’m okay, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol hummed. “You really don’t know what’s happening, huh?” He said it so quietly, Baekhyun almost didn’t hear it.

“Hm?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Go take your rest.”

Baekhyun finally came down later that afternoon to eat his lunch. Chanyeol was already out for his work with Jongin. The corg hybrid decided to go around and check the farm. Oddly, he had a sudden likeness to touching the soil, feeling it crumble on his fingers, and it's cool surface on his skin. Chanyeol found him like this, smudged with soil on his arms and a streak on one of his cheeks.

“You’re so silly.” Chanyeol said as he wiped the soil on his cheek. “But I’m happy it’s not the juniper.”

“Huh?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “Come on. That’s enough playing for today.”

They’ve spent their time peacefully, but only because Baekhyun was too sleepy to be his usual teasing self and Chanyeol had his work outside. Baekhyun also noticed that Chanyeol kept on looking at him, longer than his long usual ones. It looked like Chanyeol was waiting for something to happen.

And then, something  _ did _ happen. Baekhyun woke up one night to a sensation of heat just below his stomach and on his lumbar area. Baekhyun has felt hot the past few days but this is entirely different. It felt like the heat was inside him, burning him from the inside.

“Chanyeol,” he murmured through his pillow. He was lying on his stomach, curling in on himself. But no matter how muffled it was, Chanyeol heard it. He was entering his door the next second, quick to reach his side.

“Baekhyun.” It was a simple whisper of his name, combined with a light touch of Chayeol’s palm on his lumbar area, but he felt some degrees lowered inside of him. Baekhyun was able to lie down straight and pant on his pillow. “Lie on your back, Baekhyunnie.”

The corgi hybrid immediately obeyed and turned around. He was sweating all over and he could feel that he was red.

“I don’t know what’s happening Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol took the towel on the bedside table and patted the beads of sweat on his forehead. “You really haven’t experienced this before?”

Baekhyun groaned. “No.”

“You’re in a rut?”

“W-what? Why?”

“It was probably triggered when I had mine a few days ago.”

_ So Chanyeol rutted, but-- _ “We’ve had hybrids before--who went through a rut--here. But I wasn’t--affected.” Baekhyun’s reply was broken.

“I’m not sure either...” But Chanyeol sounded like he had an idea he was just unwilling to share for some reason. Baekhyun deemed that it was not important for now.

“What do I do?”

Chanyeol answered with a gesture. He placed his right hand on Baekhyun’s stomach, and his left hand on his hip bone. They were just there, laying without pressure, and yet Baekhyun felt like he could breathe properly again. He was able to raise his head to see Chanyeol’s hands on top of his clothes. It felt right to strip naked.

“Listen to your body, Baekhyun. What does it want? What do you want.”

There was a sudden barrage of answers in his head. He went on with doing one, which was to take his shirt off. It wasn’t enough. Baekhyun almost cried, his grip on the sheets tightened.

”Why are you holding back, Baekhyun? Do you want me to leave?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“Then what is it?”

“I— couldn’t you just help me, please? It hurts so bad.”

Chanyeol held him by the wrist. He let Baekhyun’s palm flatten on his own body, and then maneuvered them so he’s touching himself: his chest, his abdomen, his hips. Chanyeol shifted his hold so he’s holding Baekhyun with his palm on the back of Baekhyun’s hands. Slowly, he slid their hands lower and lower, until Baekhyun’s palm was right above his own clothed crotch. 

“Why do you think I stay in the shed?” Chanyeol started teasing him. “I rut every month because of you. I’m worse than a bitch in heat because of you.”

Baekhyun squirmed. The confession further fanned the flames that had been heating him up. He  _ felt _ like a bitch but Chanyeol said he’s rutting.

“How did you even go through years of your life without rutting, even once?”

Baekhyun moaned, needy. “I don’t know, Yeol. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’d like to watch you, watch you suffer just a bit more.”

“Chanyeol, please.” He begged and choked on his need.

Chanyeol was idle there for a second then came so close to him, lips on his ears. “You know what you’re asking me, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded.

“Words, babe.” Chanyeol commanded as he pulled on his chin, freeing his lower lip.

“Yes, Chanyeol. Help me.”

Baekhyun’s legs were finally free of his pajamas. Chanyeol started planting butterfly kisses on his skin on his right ankle, up his knee, his inner thigh, and on his protruding hip bone. Baekhyun felt a wave of frustration when he felt Chanyeol stop but he’s rewarded with Chanyeol’s big hands cupping his butt cheeks and squeezing them, and then removing his underwear. The husky hybrid applied the same treatment on his left leg, the butterfly kisses kept him wanting more. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hot breath on his groin, and then a hot wet lick. He wanted to close his thighs but Chanyeol’s touch on his knees prevented him from doing so. Chanyeol licked, and licked, until he could feel both sides so wet.

“Baekhyunnie, look.” Chanyeol whispered so low.

Baekhyun tried to flex his neck and he was welcomed by the sight of his leaking cock. He let out a surprised breath, licked his lips, and then bit his lower lip.

“Keep looking.”

A whimper came.

Chanyeol licked the slit of his cock, exchanging the whitish cum with his saliva. Chanyeol kept his tongue hard as he traced the lines of Baekhyun’s cock with the edge of his tongue. Each line he left felt so hot, Baekhyun could almost feel his cock harden and harden. Just when Baekhyun thought he couldn’t take more, Chanyeol took the crown of his cock inside his lips. Chanyeol swirled his tongue around it, languidly and so wet, while he kept his lips closed around it.

Baekhyun would have wondered how Chanyeol was able to do that but he was busy thrashing and moaning, he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts.

“Chan--” He couldn’t even complete his lover’s name. Chanyeol went even lower until Baekhyun’s cock reached the end of his throat and Baekhyun let out a long wail. Baekhyun blindly felt around until he was able to reach Chanyeol’s head and grabbed a fistful of hair. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pull or to push it. He just wanted something to anchor him to earth. Chanyeol’s mouth was so divine, Baekhyun felt like he’s ascending.

Chanyeol continued going down on him, up and down, swirling his tongue on his shaft, and sending vibrations through his humming. It was all too much but not enough at the same time. His cock was suddenly freed from Chanyeol’s warm mouth. All Baekhyun felt next was a firm kiss on his hole.

“I can’t wait to be inside you, Baekhyun. Can’t wait to have you feel me fill you.”

“Do it. Do it, Chan—yeol.”

But Chanyeol smiled at him devilishly and came up face to face with him. “Not now. I want you out of this haze when you scream and beg for my cock.” 

Baekhyun made a fist and punched Chanyeol on his pectorals. It made no difference to the towering hybrid husky above him but he wanted to make it clear that he’s frustrated over Chanyeol’s teasing. Baekhyun could smell Chanyeol, smell the scent of his arousal too.

“Take it off, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him.

“Cum with me.” Baekhyun turned even redder when he heard himself. Not too long ago, he didn't even know what to do with the incapacitating heat inside of him, and now he was boldly asking Chanyeol to cum with him.

Chanyeol has a smug smile, dimpled and all too alluring, as he took off his shorts. No underwear.

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would come back above him, but the husky hybrid had other plans. He sat between his legs, inserting his muscled thighs under Baekhyun’s. Then, Chanyeol extended his arm for Baekhyun to take.

“Come sit on me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled on it. He knelt in front of Chanyeol, unsure of his next movement, until Chanyeol tugged on his hand and held his hip, urging him to come closer. They both adjusted until Baekhyun was comfortably sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, their cocks cozily upright and touching each other.

Chanyeol moved a wet stray hair on Baekhyun’s forehead. “You have such a pretty forehead. You’re so pretty.” And then he kissed him so tenderly.

Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. The moment of softness affecting him way more than he would’ve predicted. The flustered corgi hybrid hid himself on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. The pheromones there overwhelmed him but it was not unwelcomed. Chanyeol chuckled on his ears and tucked some of his hair behind his ears.

Each movement they made, even the minute ones, shifted their bodies, making their cocks brush against each other. Chanyeol took his hand and then kissed his palm. “Touch yourself, Baekhyun.”

He nodded on Chanyeol’s neck and adjusted his head so he could have a clear view of their cocks. Chanyeol said to touch himself but when Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s cock, he just  _ had to _ touch it too.

Baekhyun’s fingers were long and thin. But they looked short and even thinner as they circled two cocks, especially around Chanyeol’s which was meaty and so angry looking. Chanyeol inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth. Baekhyun pulled back a little to look at Chanyeol’s expression. He experimented a little, squeezed their cocks tighter and made one up and down. Baekhyun was pleasured by it, even more by Chanyeol’s slackened jaw and low groan.

Baekhyun gained confidence from Chanyeol’s lascivious expressions and moans. He flicked his wrist, dragged his hand up and down, and thumbed on Chanyeol’s slit. Baekhyun was reaching his peak. His movements started getting sloppy as Chanyeol started to move his hips, canting their hips so their cocks were sliding against each other.

Baekhyun moaned long. “‘M close.”

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun, bringing his hand around Baekhyun’s, engulfing his entirely. It was messy, sticky, and their movements were uncoordinated but neither complained, only aimed to pleasure each other and take the other to his peak.

Baekhyun was the first to release his load, white semen dripped to their entwined hands and cocks. Chanyeol followed with Baekhyun’s cry of satisfaction as his trigger. They breathed each other in, inhaling their combined musk, and swam in the cloud of their pheromones. When Baekhyun’s breathing calmed, Chanyeol laid him back on his bed. He fetched the towel and dried both of them.

“How do you feel?”

Baekhyun paused to regain some consciousness and think about what he’s feeling. He was very satisfied and felt so light. “Much better. Sleepy.”

“Sleep, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun felt the slightest brusk of a kiss on his forehead before he finally fell asleep.

  
  
  


Baekhyun knew Chanyeol could hear his disgruntled moans. He has tried touching himself, copying from memory what they did that night, but it didn’t feel right. Nothing he did satisfied him as much as their night together did. With a sheepish whisper on his pillow, Baekhyun asked for Chanyeol’s help again. The lights were off when Chanyeol walked in and Baekhyun was naked, lying on his stomach.

“What do you need, Baekhyun?”

The corgi hybrid whimpered on his pillow.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, “Words, Baekhyun.”

“I--I need you.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to hear anything else. Judging by the wetness on Baekhyun’s hole, he has surmised what the other hybrid was doing before he walked in.

Chanyeol licked on the crease below Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and Baekhyun immediately relaxed. He positioned between his legs, dragged two fingers on the wet trail from his hole, and held it out in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun took it inside his lips, tasted himself, and swirled his tongue on Chanyeol’s fingers. And then the fingers were gone. Rough hands were back on his thighs and lips on the cleft of his ass.

Chanyeol did wonders with his mouth that night. Baekhyun drowned his face on his pillows while Chanyeol buried his tongue in his hole.

Once again, Baekhyun was able to sleep peacefully and his rut passed before Kyungsoo came back.

  
  
  


Baekhyun felt like Chanyeol held back on him the previous week.

_ I can’t wait to be inside you, Baekhyun. _

He remembered that particular line. He remembered flushing and wanting,  _ needing _ , for it to happen. But when his rut ended, he’s unsure if it’s what he really wanted. Had he been an open book for Chanyeol to read and to predict that this is how he would feel?

“Hey, uh, Yeol?” he called the other when they passed each other in front of their rooms. Chanyeol looked at him and answered with raised eyebrows. “Uh, nevermind. Good night.” then Baekhyun closed the door to his room, but not before he heard the disappointed sigh that left Chanyeol’s lips.

There were moments that Chanyeol would be the one to reach out to him, call him, but Baekhyun has had an excuse to get out of the situation. He was able to go outside and finally cut his hair, preventing their ongoing morning routine from continuing. He’s not arguing with Chanyeol as per usual, he’s barely even looking at the other hybrid.

Chanyeol’s patience broke one morning when Baekhyun blatantly ignored Chanyeol as they both exited their rooms simultaneously. Chanyeol caught him by his elbow.

“Do you hate me?”

“What?” If he asked this particular question to Baekhyun during those few months that he arrived, Baekhyun wouldn’t have blinked and straight up answered yes. But that wasn’t the case anymore.

“Are you repulsed by me?”

“No!”

“Then why do you keep acting like I’m the plague?” It was a whisper but Baekhyun felt the heaviness of Chanyeol’s emotions.

“I do not! I'm here, aren’t I?”

“Only because I’m holding you. I can see you thinking of ways to escape, pup.”

He must really be an open book for Chanyeol. Baekhyun has been trying to think of a way or an excuse so he can go without hurting Chanyeol. However, he has already been hurting the other hybrid unknowingly.

“I just-- I don’t know what to think of myself, Yeol.”

“Do you want to know what I think?”

Baekhyun could sense a floodgate opening. Even so, he nodded to hear Chanyeol.

“You’re afraid of the littlest bit of intimacy from other people, that you do not dictate, because you’re a coward Baekhyun. We take one step toward each other and then you take two steps back. You don’t give a chance so others could come close to you. You’re afraid that you’ll get abandoned. Again. But guess what, Baekhyun. Not everyone leaves. You draw a line and keep everyone at bay. You can’t keep pushing everyone away to the other side of the line you drew.”

“I--I’m not like that.”

“How many hybrids has Kyungsoo adopted? And how many of them do you still keep in touch with? How many people in this community can you call, in the dead of the night, and you know they would answer your call?”

“Kyu--”

“Other than Kyungsoo or me. Name me a human, or a hybrid.”

But Baekhyun could only hang his head low.

“Your problem is you don’t know who you want to be. A human or a pet. You act like a pet, following Kyungsoo, waiting for Kyungsoo. But you’re as stubborn and independent, like humans, when you want to be. You didn't know what a rut was because inside, you didn’t want to have it. Don’t even deny it. Well guess what, Baekhyun. Even humans have sex. There’s nothing wrong with it. You’re a hybrid. And there’s also nothing wrong with being a hybrid.”

How could Chanyeol know this when Baekhyun was only discovering it himself?

“So choose, Baekhyun. You either have all of me, or none at all.”

  
  
  
  
  


**\- PART III -**

At first, Baekhyun was mad at the things that Chanyeol told him. How could Chanyeol imply that he had no friends? He has… Well there are people who know him. He’s sure they’ll be willing to answer if Baekhyun called. He let out an exasperated breath.

“You okay there, Baek?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun hummed.

“You sure? I’ll be going out now. Do you need anything?”

Baekhyun shook his head, stabbing the saggy cereals on his bowl.

“Okay. Oh and by the way, Jongin and I will go out for dinner after their work.”

Baekhyun’s head shot up and smiled at Kyungsoo, “I’ll wai--” he stopped mid-sentence.  _ You act like a pet. _

“You don’t have to wait. Just make sure you and Chanyeol don't burn the farm down, okay?”

“Hey, Kyung? Do you think I act like a pet?”

The human approached him with a knowing smile and patted his shoulder. “You  _ don’t _ want to be one… but there are times that you act like one.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun pouted, forlorn.

“Hey, B. I think I’m partially at fault with this. I was not skilled with hybrids when you came in.”

“What?” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Don’t even think like that for one second. You’ve provided me everything I could ever ask for! You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at Baekhyun’s declaration. “Don’t let Chanyeol hear that.”

  
  


And then Baekhyun wasn't mad anymore. He just wanted Chanyeol to come home. What he hated at this point was realizing that everything that Chanyeol said was true and the hybrid that’s responsible for all his emotions was not there to comfort him.

The sun had just set and Chanyeol was supposed to be home already. But Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol decided to give him more time and would come home a bit later. There was a rustle by the edge of the DOlgi farm, close by Chanyeol’s shed. It was unusual for Chanyeol to proceed to his shed before coming home. Baekhyun looked at the shed but the lights were off.

_ It must have been a stray bunny. _

He was about to turn back to the kitchen to reheat their dinner when he heard a loud crash. It was followed by some smashing and thumping at Chanyeol’s shed. Baekhyun exited the backdoor to see what was happening. Perhaps it was a burglar or a wild animal on the loose. He equipped himself with a broom and tried to remember the breathing exercises that Chanyeol told him to do. Someone laughed maniacally inside, and then they stepped out. Baekhyun spotted two more from the opened door.

“Hey!” It was not a good idea, Baekhyun belatedly realizes. His broom and the breathing exercise seemed futile when he registered what these hybrids were. The two emerged to join the first one that came out. Baekhyun was planted to his spot as three pairs of amber eyes looked at him. The first one that came out had a scary sneer, long tongue lolling on the side of his mouth.

“He smells like, Chanyeol.” The other hybrid said.

“Light it up.” His sneer became darker, scarier. “Oh, don’t be afraid, little puppy. You see, we’re friends of Chanyeol. We’re just paying him a visit.”

Baekhyun highly doubted that. One, Chanyeol never mentioned he had any friends. He had trainers and sparring partners, but no particular friend. Two, why would they cause such a ruckus if they meant no harm? And third, Chanyeol’s shed is on fire.

“What are you doing! There’s a fire! Put it out!”

The three trespassers did nothing. The other two laughed wildly and jeered at the panicked corgi hybrid while their leader slowly took steps towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun detected danger. Belatedly, but at least he was still able to detect it. He turned around and run as fast as he could. His ears perked up to catch any sign of the trespassers leaving him, or an additional set of footsteps, hopefully Chanyeol’s. He was very close to the back door and his hand finally grabbed the door knob. He twisted it and drove his body forward but was met with a thud of his body.

By reflex, he locked the door when he checked the shed awhile ago.  _ Fuck. _

The two minions were fast approaching. Baekhyun’s last resort was the front door. He said a quick prayer that he didn’t lock that door earlier, especially since he had been waiting for Chanyeol for the whole afternoon. The two minions were hot on his heels and no sign of their supposed leader. Baekhyun rounded the corner and picked up his speed, their twenty laps everyday paying off. He yanked the door open and let out a relieved breath before sprinting inside and slamming the front door shut.

However, the door remained open. The sudden reappearance of the leader shocked Baekhyun as he fought a tug of war with him for the door. The corgi hybrid has put all of his weight against the door. But his small stature could not amount with a wolf hybrid. This particular wolf hybrid seemed to have spent more time lifting trees rather than sleeping. With one big shove, the door slammed on Baekhyun’s face and he toppled over inside. He could feel the warm liquid between his lower lip. The minions were now inside the house as well and one of them grabbed Baekhyun by his shirt and dragged him to stand up.

Baekhyun is a fast thinker. He swung the broom that he was still holding to the minion’s side. The force broke the broom’s stick and the minion was hunching down, cradling his aching side. Baekhyun backed away and gave as much distance as he could.

The leader was too preoccupied looking around, sniffing. “So, what are you, huh puppy? Chanyeol’s new bitch?”

No one, literally  _ no one _ , was allowed to call Baekhyun a bitch. Moreover, to be someone’s bitch. He didn’t like that this mongrel could so easily smear shit on his relationship with Chanyeol. He wanted to hurt him so bad.

Baekhyun charged forward, aiming to sucker punch him and hopefully cut that insulting tongue.

But his fist was caught inside the wolf hybrid’s palm. He laughed that maniacal laugh of his. “You think you can hurt me?” The grip on his wrist tightened. Baekhyun lifted his left hand but it was also captured. “Chang! Hold him!”

Chang, the other minion, pulled his wrists and held them to his back. Baekyun tried to struggle but he was held tighter. The leader in front of him was concentrating on something on his neck. He remembered what was there.

Chanyeol’s whistle.

The leader pulled on the chain to reveal the whistle. Baekhyun struggled to free the whistle from this mongrel’s dirty touch. “Get your hands off of me!”

A loud slap resounded through the house. He was backhanded and he can feel more warm liquid dripping from his lips. He stilled with his head bowed, his hair concealing his face.

“He’s no good for you, silly puppy. Do you think he’s good just because he sleeps inside this house? Ask him how many he’s killed. Can you look at him the same way?” The wolf hybrid is close, he felt his breath on his hair.

With a snap of his neck, Baekhyun delivered an upward blow to the face of the wolf hybrid. He groaned loudly and Baekhyun was able to see him bleed through his nose, before he was pulled and thrown in the ground. He hit his head and immediately went to a fetal position.

Still, Chang kicked and kicked him, wherever he could reach: his back, his shin, his arms that were covering his face. His consciousness wavered, but he fought through it. In the haze of his pain, he realized that Chang stopped kicking him and was panting on the side instead. He was hurting everywhere but Baekhyun had to do something.

_ What can you move? _ The question rung in his memory. His fingers, he can still use his finger.

_ What can you use? _ There was nothing… no, wait. The whistle. It was still hanging on his neck. The first blow was so feeble, even baekhyun couldn’t make out the sound of it.  _ Chanyeol. _

Chang kicked him once, realizing what he was trying to do. But then their leader shouted, “Stop! Let him call Chanyeol. Thats what we came here for, anyway.” He was still nursing his nose, the blood slowly drying on his face.

_ Chanyeol. _ The second whistle was stronger. And the third was longer. He was able to draw and then blow steadier breaths.  _ Chanyeol. _

He wanted to sleep. He wanted to close his eyes.

_ Baekhyun. _ It was a whisper. Baekhyun thought he’s hearing Chanyeol in his thoughts again. He whistled again.

“Baekhyun!” His name was called louder. He detected the sound to be somewhere outside… Chanyeol! With a very deep breath, Baekhyun blew on the whistle again, long and hard.

He heard the telltale sound of door slamming (it might have even unhinged). The next thing that registered to him was Chanyeol’s frantic voice. “Baekhyun? What did they do to you!?”

Baekhyun coughed. “‘M okay. They- came for you. Don’t go.”

He cradled Baekhyun’s cheek with his palm. “Hold on for a little longer, okay? I’ll deal with them.”

Baekhyun didn’t have the chance to press in more to Chanyeol’s touch, the husky hybrid was already standing in front of the hybrid wolf leader. “What the fuck is this, Jin!?”

The floor was cold where Baekhyun laid but it helped him stay awake. He heard a rumble. His ears have always been sensitive to the weather. A storm was coming.

“We’ve been rounding up the boys. Time for you to come home, Chanyeol. The den’s waiting for you.”

“I’m not coming back.”

“The fuck, you’re not.” Jin spat on the floor. “You don’t belong here. Just because they gave you a roof doesn’t mean you should stay.”

“I don’t care! I am not going back to your brutality.”

Jin shoved Chanyeol backwards. “You can’t wash your hands and expect to remove the smell of blood from it, Chanyeol. Just because you got a bitch--”

A powerful thwack was heard before Jin could finish his sentence. He’s down on the floor with Chanyeol pinning him. Endless punches were thrown. The two minions tried to intervene, but they too received a punch and a shove. 

However, Chanyeol was still outnumbered.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun wanted to warn the husky hybrid of the oncoming assault but he was too late. A chair connected to Chanyeol’s leg, causing him to topple over.

“Fuck! Let’s go, Chang!” The other minion summoned his partner. They carried the almost lifeless Jin out of the house through the back door.

Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol flinched to run for them but turned back at the last second to come to him instead.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, neither did Baekhyun. He was already recovering and was able to sit up straight with a little help from Chanyeol. He leaned back on a cabinet.

“Maybe we should get you to the hospital.” Chanyeol mumbled.

“I’m okay, Kyung will be worried if he won’t find us here and the house is a mess.” He offered a small smile at Chanyeol. But then, he remembered something. “Chanyeol! Your shed!”

Chanyeol stood up and looked at the direction of his shed. Baekhyun was about to push himself to stand as well but Chanyeol stopped him. “It’s okay Baekhyun. I can manage that. Regain your strength first.” And then Chanyeol was out the door.

Baekhyun sat there for what seemed like hours. He listened closely as Chanyeol tried his best to extinguish the fire. Raindrops started falling and became a full shower just seconds after. Hopefully, that will help Chanyeol. When Baekhyun felt like he could stand again, he tried. He succeeded and was able to stand without falling. He decided that he should somehow clean up some of the mess.

Baekhyun was left with the broken chair when he realized the absence of Chanyeol’s rustle of movements. Instead, he heard footsteps on wet soil, ringing fainter and fainter.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was afraid of Chanyeol because he was changing him. Baekhyun doesn’t shout, doesn’t get angry. But that was all he felt when he saw the husky hybrid walking out of the DOlgi farm. Chanyeol was limping as he awkwardly trudges on the field.

Without other thoughts, Baekhyun ran out and chased the other hybrid. He hated Chanyeol for having insufferably long legs. He had to double his speed just to catch up to the fleeing male. The heavy rains helped mask his stomping and Chanyeol was probably wrapped up in pain to hear him approach.

He smacked Chanyeol on the back with two hands. He didn’t care if it hurt Chanyeol. He  _ wanted _ it to hurt. Only to convey the same hurt he was feeling. “Is this all you got, huh, Chanyeol? You’re running away?”

Chanyeol didn’t face him but at least he stopped. The rain has drenched them both but Baekhyun is undeterred.

“Where did all your bravado go? What happened to ‘I am the champion of the ring, Baekhyun. You can’t take me down, Baekhyun’ huh. Huh!?” Baekhyun took another step to shove Chanyeol again.

But Chanyeol won’t allow it. He caught both of Baekhyun’s wrists and stopped him. And then, he smacked himself, drove Baekhyun’s hands again and again on his chest. He was hurting himself. Baekhyun felt what his next move would be. Before Chanyeol could hit himself in the face, Baekhyun pulled his hands.

Baekhyun has understood that violence is a language that Chanyeol has mastered and spoken naturally. He wanted Chanyeol to hear him so he tried speaking that language. He was able to stop Chanyeol with that language but he’s not fluent in it. Baekhyun could not, would not, cause any harm towards Chanyeol, ever.

That much, Baekhyun has understood. He hated Chanyeol for it.

“Come back, Chanyeol. You’re hurt. Let’s go home.” He whispered through the endless pouring water. He knew Chanyeol could hear him.

“I can’t.”

“Of course you can, stupid. We’re just meters away from the front door.”

“Fine. I won’t.”

There was a pang in his chest when Chanyeol told him that. “So you’re really running away? It’s that easy for you to leave Kyungsoo and… me.”

Chanyeol exasperatedly wiped his face and entered Baekhyun’s personal space. He held Baekhyun by the shoulders, “Don’t you see it? I brought you this disaster. I almost destroyed Kyungsoo’s farm. And you could’ve… if I was late for a second you’d be...”

His grip tightened as he remembered what could have happened.

“But it didn’t, Chanyeol. Because you were there. You saved us.” Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s grip on his shoulders and pried them away. “You told me not everybody leaves. Prove it, Chanyeol. Don’t… don’t leave me.”

It was a tense few seconds. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol shake from under his palm. He could almost feel the husky hybrid’s struggle.

Chanyeol saw the whistle on Baekhyun’s neck. “Why didn't you just use the whistle? I promised I’d come to you when you blow on it.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “You’ll always have a choice. I’m not going to take that away from you. Just like how you let me choose.”

Chanyeol touched the whistle, his touch grazing baekhyun’s skin. “There’s no other option for me Baekhyun. It will always be you.”

Baekhyun looked up at those beautiful blue eyes, so clear, so captivating. He smiled at Chanyeol and the other hybrid placed a finger under his chin and tilted his face higher. His thumb grazed on the cut on his lip. Baekhyun could almost read what Chanyeol was thinking. “I’m okay, Chanyeol. It’s just a cut.”

Chanyeol tried to stop a smirk from forming but Baekhyun already saw it. “Want me to lick it for you?”

It was like rock falling back to earth, natural and automatic. The way they have always been.

Baekhyun did not answer. Rather, he tilted his chin higher and crossed his arms in front of him, acting haughty.

Their first kiss tasted like a little bit of blood and a lot of rain, but that’s okay because it also tasted like the unique mixture of strawberries and cherries.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

When they parted, Baekhyun pulled on Chanyeol’s hand. There were a few quiet steps nearing the front door until Baekhyun turned back around to face Chanyeol and they kissed again. Mayhaps licking and saliva really does wonders, Baaekhyun thought as he could feel his lip warm and surprisingly painless.

Then something came back to him. He suddenly pulled back. “Jin or whatever-his-face-was told me, rather implied, you had a previous bitch. Care to explain?”

Chanyeol smiled impishly and then chose to chase after Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun leaned back, back, and back, but Chanyeol was holding him by the hips, preventing further distance between them. He pushed Chanyeol’s lips with a finger.

“I’m letting you eat my lips, Chanyeol. At least give me this.”

Chanyeol laughed and then lightly bumped his forehead with Baekhyun’s. “Such a jealous pup, you are. Have you forgotten what I told you just awhile ago?”

Now was not the time to test Baekhyun’s memory. He too clouded by the lips that were pressed on his just a moment ago. He wanted those lips back on his as soon as he could but not before he got answers.

Chanyeol cupped his cheek and pulled him closer by the hip. He placed a very light kiss on his lips, one that resulted to Baekhyun's pout. “There is, was, no other option for me. It will always be you.”

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s past was a subject they have skirted over for some time. But only because Baekhyun thought it didn’t matter. It was what shaped Chanyeol to be the coarse and violent hybrid he was when he entered the DOlgi farm and it will be a part of him. Despite that, Chanyeol has cared for and understood Baekhyun the best. Baekhyun knew where Chanyeol was from.

  
  
  


But as Baekhyun is learning more about himself, he’s also learning a lot more about Chanyeol.

  
  
  


And how he may have developed a likeness to the cherry taste.

**-**

**Author's Note:**

> /pulls out the pinch hitter card/ I'm sorry for mistakes as this is unbeta-ed. I would like to know what you thought of my fic. It's okay to tell me what you thought was lacking, and/or what you liked. Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me here: @chanyeophilist


End file.
